A different future
by The master writer Ebu
Summary: Zabuza and Haku are revived and sent back seven years. Zabuza has a fiendish plan to gather the best ninjas or ninja to be, and change the future and Kill Tazuna! Rated t for future events.
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't be hesitant to read my other stories if this one sucks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no seriously, I am not joking.

A different future

Prologue

"Haku," Zabuza was whispering to his dead apprentice, "I-I am sorry for being so bad to you" desperate to say more, he used the last breath to apologize to his apprentice, "another chance," he was now whispering softer than before, "give me one more life on earth, that starts seven years ago, when I met him, and let me better to him. . . ."

Suddenly his vison started to blur and his eyelids were heavy, he closed his eyes. He felt cold wet droplets of snow on his head, snow, more came down. _Haku_... Zabuza thought, _One more chance_...

He found his body being lifted up, and being stood up on it own. He opened his eyes and he felt his body, he was wearing his ninja uniform. He looked around him, _this is_... he found himself on a bridge, it was snowing. His body was moving on his own walking towards one end of the of the bridge, he kneeled down to be at eye level with an eight-year old Haku. "How does it feel," his mouth was moving on his own, "to be wanted by no one," _This is the day I met Haku, I must have gotten a second chance, that must be why my body is moving on it own_. He gasped

"You have the same eyes as me, mister" Haku said

"Come with me,"Zabuza said, standing up, and offering a hand to Haku. Haku looked up at him on the verge of tears, then smiled at him and took his hand. Then a bright light made the bridge and the land disappear that left them holding each others hand as the back round faded. They both disappeared.

They reappeared next to each other walking in a burning hidden mist village. The village was currently being attacked by the Kaguya clan. _This is where we left the village_, Zabuza thought,_ and where we met Kimimaro_. Under the bandages, a wicked grin formed, _I can now create an unbeatable team, I already have Haku, now I need Kimimaro_. Just then a boy with silver hair, wielding a bone shaped like a sword, ran towards them.

"You don't want to kill us," Zabuza said calmly, sensing that he ran to them with intent to kill them,

"Haku, come" Zabuza commanded Haku turning away.

"Hai" Haku replied

They both turned and started to walk away, leaving Kimimaro standing there.

"Do you have anyone precious to you?" Zabuza asked Kimimaro with his back to him. Kimimaro was surprised at this question, he stared at the ground.

"N-n-no, sir" Kimimaro replied

"Anyone that cares for you?" Zabuza asked

"No" Kimimaro said back

"Then come with us" Zabuza said turning around, to face him. He held out a hand, Kimimaro looked up at him, then Haku. Haku nodded. Kimimaro looked back at Zabuza, and took his hand.

"We are leaving the village now," Zabuza said,"Grab you belongings and come."

"I have none,"Kimimaro replied, "lets go."

Zabuza nodded, they turned and walked away. Kimimaro put his bone sword back in his arm. _And now,_ Zabuza thought, _For the Kyuubi Brat_.

A/N: Well, there's the prologue, tell me if I should continue the story, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for not posting the first chapter soon, ah well, here ya go!

(Important note: Naruto is 5)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Different Future

Chapter one

"Sakura-chan!" yelled a blonde haired hyperactive orphan as he ran towards his best friend, Sakura Haruno. (Yes they were best friends back then)

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked the pink haired girl

"I got a weird invitation to something," Naruto said, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, "see? Look"

Sakura took the paper from Naruto's hand. The first time she skimmed it, then she read it slowly, taking in each word on the crumpled 'invitation'.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Please come to a party at 6:00 pm in the diner ally in the western part of Konoha, it will be hosted in Bob's Smokey Deli. There will be free food, including 25 types of ramen, to celebrate your birthday._

_The third Hokage_

"Cool!" Sakura exclaimed, "can I come?"

"That's what I was going to ask you"

"Sure I'll come!"

"Kay then," Naruto said nodding, "come to my house at 5:30, see ya then!"

Naruto turned around, and started to run waving his hand, "Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Naruto-kun!"

"He really is stupid, isn't he?" whispered a figure in the shadows, who had been watching their conversation.

"He just ensured the demise of him and his friend," replied his partner, "what a fool"

"We'll have done this town good, getting rid of that brat."

"They'll praise us like gods," he started to chuckle, "anyway, we should set up the trap."

"Hai," nodded the first man. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Entrance of Konoha

"Zabuza, why are we here?" asked Kimimaro in a calm voice.

"Yes, why are we here Zabuza-san?" Haku asked eyeing Zabuza.

Zabuza looked at both of them, then back in front of them.

"To collect someone," Zabuza said calmly.

Haku's eyes widened, "Really? Who?"

"You'll find out later," Zabuza replied calmly, "we are wasting our time, come." He started to walk forward. Kimimaro and Haku looked at each other, then shrugged and ran to catch up with him.

A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter, I'm not updating until someone reviews so, REVIEW! (please?)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I didn't expect my story to be good! 6 reviews, 2 favorites, 4 alerts and 175 hits! Anyway, some of you complained that it was rushed, unfortunately, I have to agree. Well, here's the second chapter!

(They are all still 5)

A Different future

Chapter 2

It was starting to get dark in Konoha, leaving the streets empty, the only lights coming from the dully lit lamps. Sakura was happily skipping down the empty street, towards a homely house that was occupied by Uzumaki Naruto. She skipped up to the front door, and knocked loudly, a spiky blonde haired boy opened the door.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," said Naruto in a cheerful tone, "you're a bit late."

"Sorry," she replied.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter," Naruto said, turning around to grab a jacket and his invitation, "let's not keep the old man waiting, let's go!"

"Hai,"

She turned a little so Naruto could get through, he walked past her, then she followed behind.

They took a turn, the bumped into someone, Naruto fell back, crashing into Sakura.

"A birthday party? Why wasn't I invited?" said the person who they bumped into.

Naruto looked up at the figure, who had his invitation, "Hey, Saskue," Naruto grumbled. He stood up, and turned around to help Sakura.

"Answer my question," Saskue said, "why wasn't I invited?"

"It slipped my mind," Naruto replied, rubbing his bottom.

"Whatever Naruto, I'm coming anyway"

"Kay, Saskue" Sakura said in a happy voice.

"Follow me then," Naruto told the others.

They turned again, traveling into a dark alley.

"This is the place?" questioned Naruto.

"Must be," Sakura said, "It does say Bob's Smokey Deli."

"Odd name for a place," Saskue said, the others nodded in agreement.

They walked up to the door that had the sign 'Bob's Smokey Deli' above it. Naruto hesitantly reached for the doorknob. He turned the knob, he opened the door. And what Naruto saw made him so happy. There was a ramen stand where you could make your own ramen. A dessert table with all the sweets you could think of. Then he saw, presents, tons upon tons of presents. He stared wide-eyed, with some drool coming out of his mouth.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura, Saskue waved a hand in front of his face.

"YIPPPPEEE!" Naruto yelped, he ran forward to the ramen stand. While he was running, he tripped over a rock. And fell face forward, he went through the ramen stand into the floor. The ramen stand was a, illusion?

"It's a trap!" Saskue yelled.

Then, smoke clouded the room.

Outside the deli

Zabuza and his apprentices were standing outside the deli.

"The blonde-haired kid is the one we are collecting, Zabuza-san?" Kimimaro questioned.

Zabuza nodded.

"If we are," Haku said, "we must act now."

"Yes," Kimimaro agreed, "there is a massive killing intent emitting from that room."

"Alright, move in!" Zabuza ordered.

"Hai," Kimimaro and Haku nodded. All three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A/N: Well, that's the second chapter, hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: You know what? I could have made the prologue, chap 1, and chap 2, One chapter. I'm so lazy. Anyway, some people were questioning everybody's age, so, Kimimaro is 11, Haku 8, Zabuza 19, Naruto 5, Sakura 5, Saskue 5 (Yes, His family is still alive, but not for much longer!). Well I'll try to make this chapter longer. Well, here it goes!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto.

A Different Future

Chapter 3

"It's a trap!" Saskue shouted as the room filled with fog.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, "Saskue!"

"Naruto-kun! Where are you!" Sakura yelled.

Saskue looked around in the fog, then his eyes laid upon a silhouette of Naruto. "Sakura, I see him!" he shouted to Sakura. When he looked back Naruto, there was someone else too. A figure with long, messy hair, a trench coat, and a sword.

"Naruto! Behind you!"

Naruto looked in the direction of Saskue, then he looked behind him. He came face to face with a spooky looking guy. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Sakura was going to rush over to him, but was stopped when a man with orange spiky hair, and a trench coat on, jumped in front of her. Saskue thought the same and wanted to help Naruto, but he was pushed to the ground by a big, bald person, with the same trench coat on as the others.

"Kay Kyuubi," said the first man to Naruto drawing a sword, "TIME TO DIE!" With that said he fiercely swung the sword at him.

"I can't trust you to not tell anyone about what happened tonight," the second man said to Sakura, pulling out a kunai, "you will share the same fate as your friend." He threw it at her.

The pudgy guy in front of Saskue pulled out a axe, "I'll enjoy killing a weak Uchiha." He swung the battle axe.

The Hokage Tower

"Ah, Kakashi," Sarutobi asked the silver haired ANBU member, "to what do I owe your presence?"

"Well Hokage-sama, I-" started the masked ANBU, but was interrupted when the doors flung open.

"Hokage-sama, something terrible has happened!" A brown haired 18-year old Chuunin yelled panting, slapping his hands on the Hokage's desk.

"Yes Iruka," Hokage said in a calm voice, "what is it?"

"I found this on the way home from training," Iruka said grabbing a crumpled paper from his pocket and slapping it on the table, "it's obviously an assassination attempt!"

Sarutobi calmly reached for the paper and read it. It was Naruto's invitation to the party. His eyes grew wider and wider with each word. Kakashi was now looking over his shoulder, his visible eye widened it as big as it could. In a flash he ran out the doors.

Iruka was looking at the doors after Kakashi vanished, "Why does he care so much for Naruto?" Iruka asked, not one of his eyes leaving the door.

"He made a promise," replied the Hokage.

Iruka's eyes widened, he looked at the Hokage, "A promise? To who?"

"To his sensi, the fourth, he promised that he would take care of his son no matter what."

"So, that means,"

The hokage nodded, "Naruto is Yondaime's son."

Kakashi

_Damn it, _Kakashi thought,_ why did you have to get yourself in such a big mess Naruto!_ He was running lightning fast down the streets, hoping to save Naruto in time. He skidded and made a turn.

'Bob's Smokey Deli'

Cling!

Clang!

Clang!

Naruto closed his eyes in fear with his arms in front of his turned head. When he heard the clanging of weapons, he opened his eyes and turned his head. His eyes widened when he saw Zabuza in front of him, blocking the sword swung by the man with his own sword. Naruto looked around him. The fog faded away. Kimimaro was standing front of Saskue, with 5 ribs sticking out on each side. The axe was wedged in between the bones. Naruto shivered and looked at Sakura. Haku stood in front of Sakura with a kunai in his hand, he had deflected the kunai thrown at Sakura. He looked at the back of Zabuza.

The man looked scared, "Zabuza? The devil of the Mist?" The man had fear in his voice.

Zabuza chuckled. "So you've heard of me before?" Another Zabuza appeared behind the man. "Then you'll know about my Miza Bunshin Jutsu!" The water clone swung his sword at the man, slashing him. The sword dug in deep, in about 3 inches. The Zabuza clone removed the sword, causing the man to fall to the floor in a pool of blood.

The man with the axe was stunned at the sight of his partner dying. Kimimaro grabbed the axe, and pulled the axe out of the man's hands. He then picked it up by the handle, and dug the axe into the man's head. Blood poured out of his skull as he fell to the ground.

The last man was so stunned that he didn't notice, the hundreds of needles made of ice around him. They hurdled at him. When he noticed them, it was too late, the needles dug themselves into him, causing his body to be covered in blood. He fell face forward to the ground. Naruto looked up at the missing nin.

"Thanks, si-" Sakura was going to thank Haku, but he appeared behind her and knocked her out.

Kimimaro's bones retracted into his body. Saskue was stunned when he saw Sakura on the ground. "Sakura!" he felt 2 fingers on his forehead, when they were removed he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Naruto," Zabuza said to the frightened blonde haired boy he reached out a hand, "come with us, you'll lead a better life, and become much stronger."

Naruto was stunned at the offer, "I have one thing to ask,"

"What is it?" Zabuza asked

"Will I be strong enough," he hesitated, "to be Hokage?"

Zabuza chucked, "you'll be strong enough to be the strongest ninja ever."

Naruto stood up, "I'll go."

Zabuza nodded, and picked Naruto up, giving him a piggy back ride. The four disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi

_Damn, _Kakashi thought, _where the hell is it?_ He sensed a familiar chakra source, _Zabuza, there are also three others,_ he sensed Naruto's chakra source, _they're heading towards the gates, I've gotta stop them!_ He then made a turn towards the gate.

Naruto

"Haku, Kimimaro," Zabuza said, "we are going to the gates of the village."

"Hai," Haku and Kimimaro said at the same time.

They disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared in front of the gates.

"Here we are," Zabuza said to Naruto, "Say goodbye to Konoha."

Zabuza started to walk forward, a blur whizzed past Zabuza. Kakashi appeared in front of the gates.

"Zabuza!" Kakashi shouted, "your not getting any farther than this!"

A/N: Whew! That was long! Well that wraps it up! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I had some writer's block. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(Important note: This takes seven years before the start of the Naruto series, so Naruto is 5)

A different future

Chapter 4

"Zabuza! You aren't getting any farther!" Kakashi shouted guarding the gates to Konoha.

"That's what you think," Zabuza chuckled.

Kakashi looked over Zabuza's shoulder and saw a sleeping Naruto.

"What are you trying to pull?" Kakashi questioned, "trying to kidnap Naruto!"

Zabuza looked at Naruto, "I didn't kidnap him." Zabuza said calmly.

"Don't give me any of that bull-shit!" Kakashi yelled.

"We didn't," Haku said.

"Really now?" Kakashi said suspiciously.

Haku nodded, "we didn't kidnap him."

Kimimaro stepped forward, "he willingly came,"

Kakashi looked at Kimimaro, his eyes started to widen. "H-he wouldn't."

Zabuza looked at Kakashi, "he would."

"I don't believe that," Kakashi replied.

"You should,"

Everybody looked, at Naruto, he started to open his eyes, "because it's true."

"N-Naruto?" Kakashi said slowly, "w-why?

"Because," Naruto began calmly, "here, I am hated, shunned by every villager. For once, just once, I would like to know what it feels like to be normal. Zabuza, Haku and Kimimaro are going to help me feel that. Not like you would care."

Kakashi was stunned, he would never even think, that Naruto, would even have of thought to say that.

"Hard to take in, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto," kakashi asked, "what about your friends? Are you sure you want to leave them?"

Naruto pondered this question for a bit, then he calmly replied, "of course"

"Why?"

"They will always be my friends," Naruto explained, "no matter what I say or do. But eventually

they will leave me."

"And why do you think that?"

"Soon enough, their parents will find out that their child, is friends with me. And they will ban them from seeing me ever again. I have had to keep it a secret from their parents that I am their friend, for a long time."

Kakashi was silent. He was obviously going to object to what Naruto had said, but couldn't find the words.

"Well Naruto," Kakashi started, "if you won't willingly come, I'll take you by force!"

Kakashi vanished and then appeared behind Zabuza. As fast as lightning he took out a kunai and tried to stab Zabuza.

_Clang!_

_He hid his sword_ _using his chakra, _Kakashi thoughtInstead of hitting Zabuza, he hit his sword. He turned his head and saw, Haku charging at him with a needle. Haku threw the needle at Kakashi. He jumped out of the way of the needle. Where he landed was right in front of Kimimaro. Kakashi jumped again, dodging the bones that came out of Kimimaro's chest. A bone extended longer than the rest and pierced Kakashi's leg, going through the bone.

"Ahhhh!" Kakashi yelped in pain as he landed on the leg that was stabbed, "shit!"

He held the wound with his hands, turning his once black gloves, to a dark crimson. He closed his eyes, then removed the headband that covered his left eye. He opened his eyes to reveal a blood red eye, his sharingarn eye. The once clear battlefield, had been shrouded in a thick mist. _Shit,_ Kakashi thought, _not this jutsu again, I barely survived last time_. He then saw a shadow moving in the mist at a high rate of speed. He followed the shadow with his eye, then he realized_, it's a clone! _He looked around frantically, for the real Zabuza, then, it hit him, _above!_ He looked up, and saw Zabuza falling down at a fast pace with his sword above his head. When he was two meters away from Kakashi, he brung down his sword.

_Cling!_

Kakashi had brung up his arms and covered his face, causing the sword to hit the metal vambraces that he was wearing. The sword sliced through the vambraces and dug into Kakashi's arm. Kakashi winced with pain.

Kakashi saw something moving towards him and Zabuza, he looked and saw Kimimaro with his bone sword in hand. He raised the sword above his head, and brung it down on Kakashi. But Kakashi moved faster than sound, and vanished again. Kimimaro's sword clanged against Zabuza's. Kakashi appeared behind Haku, he brung a kunai to Haku's neck.

"I'll trade you," Kakashi shouted to Zabuza, "Naruto, for this lady right here."

Haku's eyes widened.

"I. am. a. BOY!" Haku shouted. Then, Kakashi noticed the ice needles that were floating in the air around him. The ice needles then went flying at Kakashi.

"I still have a lot to teach that boy," Zabuza said to Kimimaro with his head drooping low.

Kakashi jumped up, leaving the ice needles to fly to Haku.

"AHHHH!" Haku shouted in pain, "FUCK!"

Haku fell to the ground in pain, in a pool of his own blood. The needles melted and became water, mixing in with the blood.

"Ah," Kakashi said, "looks like you pupil has failed, Zabuza."

Zabuza growled, "Kimimaro,"

Kimimaro looked at Zabuza, "What Zabuza-san?"

"Take Haku, and get put of here," Zabuza ordered him.

"Hai,"

Kimimaro vanished, and appeared next to Haku, he dragged him onto his back and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well Kakashi," Zabuza chuckled, "looks like its just you and me now."

"Give back Naruto," Kakashi said, "tell me where he is now!"

"I don't think so," Zabuza said, then a water clone of Zabuza came up behind Kakashi and had him in a full-nelson. "You should be honored," Zabuza smirked, "your going to be the first person I use this move on."

Kakashi's eyes widened. _New move? This could get ugly,_ Kakashi thought. Zabuza's grip on the hilt of the sword tightened. _I hope this move works,_ Zabuza thought, _or I could die_. Zabuza charged at Kakashi, and started to do hand seals with his free hand. When he finished, he placed his free hand on the hilt. The blade started to glow with a blue aura, then he brought his sword over his head. He brung down the blade onto Kakashi, striking him right in the stomach.

"Water poison strike jutsu!" Zabuza shouted when the blade hit, _so far so good,_ Zabuza thought, _the poison is staying on the sword_.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi yelped in pain, inside he was burning, the poison had quickly spread throughout his body. The water clone vanished, causing Kakashi to fall over.

"Hmph," Zabuza said, "pathetic."

Zabuza jumped away, leaving Kakashi alone. Kakashi used the last of his energy to grab his necklace, and forced some chakra into it.

Hokage tower

"Hmm," the Sondamine wondered, _why can't I see where Kakashi is? _An ANBU member appeared.

"Hokage-sama," the ANBU said, "Kakashi's distress necklace has been activated."

The Sondamine looked surprised, "Kakashi's?"

The ANBU nodded.

"I see," the Hokage nodded, "go see what has happened."

"Hai," the ANBU disappeared in a flash of light.

_What did happen?_ The hokage wondered.

A/N: Well that wraps up the forth chapter, hope you liked it! And remember, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: yo fellow readers, hope you like this next chapter!

(Naruto:5 Saskue:5 Sakura:5 Zabuza:19 Kakashi:19 Sondamine: old)

_Italics _- Thoughts/sound effects

"Quotation marks" - speaking

underline - change scene

A Different future

Chapter 6

The Sondamine Hokage stood in front of the wounded, unconscious ANBU member Kakashi.

"What," the Sondamine pondered, "just what happened?"

The ANBU had found Kakashi on the brink of death, with a big gash in his stomach. A deadly poison had found its way into Kakashi's body, luckily, Konoha had a advanced medical team, and removed the poison.

"You wouldn't want to know."

The Sondamine was surprised when he heard Kakashi's voice. "And why wouldn't I?" Sarutobi asked.

Kakashi opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. He looked over at the Hokage, "Hokage-sama," Kakashi paused, "they took, Naruto."

The Sondamine was worried, but he was doing his best to keep his cool. _Why would they want Naruto?_ Sondamine thought, putting his hand on his pipe and taking out of his mouth, letting loose a puff of smoke.

"Tell me," Sarutobi said to the silver-haired ninja, "tell me everything about it."

Kakashi stared at him a bit longer before staring back at the ceiling. Then he began the story, "The attackers were the devil of the hidden mist-"

"Zabuza Momochi," Sarutobi cut Kakashi off, "what in the world would he want with Naruto?" The Hokage rubbed his chin, pondering what Kakashi said.

"Ahem,"

The Sondamine snapped back to reality, and looked back to Kakashi. He nodded his head, "my apologies, continue please."

"As I was saying," Kakashi continued, "the attackers were Zabuza Momochi, and his 2 pupils, I believe that their names were Haku and Kimimaro. They both are the last heir to an nearly extinct clan."

"Hmmmm," the Hokage put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes, clearly deep in thought. "Tell me how the battle went."

Kakashi closed his eyes, remembering what had happened. "Well, it all started when I was on my way to save Naruto..."

Flashback to day of the attack

Damn it Naruto, _Kakashi thought, _lets hope I'm not to late._ He jumped from building to building, searching the streets for any trace of Naruto. Two ANBU pulled up behind him, "Kakashi-san," one of the ANBU started, "we investigated the place of the attack."_

_Kakashi was surprised at this, "Tell me," Kakashi asked, "is Naruto dead?"_

_The ANBU_ _shook his head. "Apparently, the attackers were ambushed by other ninjas. We found Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Saskue knocked out at the crime scene. The ninja took Naruto, and are heading to the gate-"_

_Kakashi disappeared in a flash._

"_Kakashi-san?" The ANBU looked around, "being so idiotic will be his downfall."_

_Kakashi reappeared in front of the gate, "Zabuza! You aren't getting any farther than this!"_

End Flashback

Kakashi finished the story and told him about the battle, and how Zabuza beat him.

"So," Sarutobi said, "why do you think they took Naruto?"

Kakashi thought about the question, and replied, "I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the Kyuubi."

Sarutobi was surprised at this, "the Kyuubi?"

Kakashi nodded, "even though we have tried our best to keep it a secret, sometimes information leaks out. The ANBU have been keeping track of times when secret information leaked out. We have the records in our hideout."

The hokage registered the information into his brain. "On _every_ leakage?"

Kakashi nodded. "Man, I can't believe you are the Hokage and don't this stuff!"

The hokage smiled at the comment and chuckled. "Well, I_ am_ an old man!"

They both chuckled.

"Well," the Sondamine said turning away, "I'll go look at those files now and investigate this. Hope ya feel better Kakashi."

"Oh, see ya later!"

Sarutobi walked out of the room. A nurse poked her head in the door to check to see if Kakashi was awake before coming in. She walked in and cheerfully said, "Kakashi! You are free to go!"

Kakashi was surprised. Did he heal that fast? Nonetheless, he jumped out of bed and ran to catch up to the hokage.

Naruto

"How is Haku?" Zabuza asked Kimimaro who was currently treating his wounds.

"He should be fine," Kimimaro said, "by the way, where is the kid?"

Zabuza looked at him and simply said, "he had unfinished business to take care of,"

Kimimaro looked puzzled, "unfinished business?"

Haruno Household

"Mom!" Sakura yelled, "I'm home!"

"Oh," Mrs. Haruno yelled at her from the kitchen, "hi sweety!"

_Where was Naruto-kun? _She asked herself, _he was supposed to meet me at the swings today with Saskue-kun._ She pushed her worries aside and went into her room.

She entered her room and shivered, she didn't remember it being cold in her room. She looked around and saw the window open. _I didn't leave that window open. _She looked around and saw a note with a package on her desk.

She scurried to the note and package and opened the folded note. And with every word her heart ached, more and more, and tears leaked out her eyes.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I am sorry that I cannot be there to say goodbye to_ _you, but, it is better this way. I am leaving the village to train with Zabuza-san. You will not see me for a long time, maybe never again..._

The next sentence was almost impossible to read, since it was blurred out by the tears of Naruto. Still, she read on.

_Anyway, I shall say goodbye, and as a parting gift, give you a necklace. It is a symbol of our friendship. Do not forget me._

_From,_

_Naruto Uzumaki, the future hokage!_

She cried and put the letter down, the tears steadily flowed down her cheeks. Her mom didn't notice.

Down in the Kitchen

"HOLY CRAP!" Mrs. Haruno shouted

She had accidently set a grease fire in a pan in the kitchen. She absent-mindedly put it the sink and turned on the water.

_FOOSH!_

"OH SHIT!"

The fire blazed up then died down and was put out. Mrs. Haruno leaned on the counter and was panting.

"That was close."

Back to Sakura

She put down the letter and opened the package. Inside was a necklace. It was made of a pink crystal, and it was engraved, it said 'Sakura'.

"I won't forget you," she said, "Naruto-kun..."

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, that's ends this cruddy chapter, take care!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Ugh, finally, I got rid of my writer's block, it was a tough one to get rid of, but I did it!

Here's the next chapter!

Kimimaro: 11, Zabuza: 19, Haku: 8, Naruto: 5

I don't own Naruto

A Different Future

Chapter 6

"Alright Naruto," Zabuza said. they were all sitting at a campfire in the night. Zabuza turned his attention to the youngest at the campfire, "what techniques do you know?"

Naruto turned to Zabuza and pondered the question, "ya mean like... ninja techniques?" he replied dumbly.

Kimimaro, Haku, and Zabuza fell over anime style. (A/N: Imagine them doing that, ha!) All of them quickly regained their balance, and stared at Naruto.

"Well, duh," Kimimaro said and rolled his eyes, giving Naruto a dumb look.

"And just what are you implying?" Naruto asked with his hands on his hips.

Haku sighed and put his hand on his head, "Jeez, Naruto, I feel like I'm talking to a different person. Back when you talked to Kakashi you_ actually_ sounded smart."

Naruto huffed and turned back to Zabuza. "I... do not... know any ninja techniques," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Zabuza sighed, "We got a lot of work to do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Konoha- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did ya hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The demon brat is gone, he should have left a long time ago. Did us all a favor."

"Amen to that."

That's how most of the conversations were in Konoha, all about the 'demon brat' leaving Konoha. But, other than that, life went on normally, villagers worked, children played, and ninjas went on missions. And the council had a meeting, concerning a blonde, spiky haired kid...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Council meeting - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you want, Sarutobi?" A random council member asked the Hokage.

"Is this concerning the demon brat?" Asked another.

The Sondamine took a deep puff of his pipe and sighed, "his name is Naruto and yes."

"Apparently, the kidnaping has something to do with the Kyuubi," he continued

Most of the council members gasped, they all seemed to know what was coming.

"We think that the kidnappers knew about the Kyuubi-"

"That's impossible! We did our best to keep that information classified!" A council member protested. Many members shouted their agreement. The Hokage sighed again, _this is going to be _

_tough_.

"We don't know how they got that information, but they seem to know." He shouted over the bickering council.

"Well then," An elder council member said as he stood up, "I propose we send an ANBU squad to search for him."

The council shouted in agreement again. "Then its settled!" Sandamine shouted, "We set out an ANBU squad at sundown."

The council stayed quiet.

"Good, meeting adjourned!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Somewhere in a forest outside of the Fire country - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Zabuza-san! Whatcha' gonna teach me!" Naruto was jumping around wildly with anticipation. Zabuza said that he was going to teach Naruto a jutsu today, they were currently in a clearing in the forest. "Are you gonna tech me a fire jutsu!"

Zabuza sighed, "no."

"Oh," Naruto said, "a water one?"

"No."

"Earth?"

"No," Zabuza was getting pissed.

"Lighting?"

"NO."

"Okay..." Naruto said.

_Finally_... Zabuza thought looking relieved.

"Wind?" Naruto asked, Zabuza looked like he was going to explode.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zabuza shouted in Naruto's face, restraining him from strangling the Kyuubi vessel.

Naruto looked like he had been hit with a powerful wind jutsu. Zabuza cleared his throat and settled down, "no and call me Zabuza-sensei while I am training you. I am going to teach you the bunshin jutsu," Naruto's smile faded, "but, if you master this jutsu, I'll teach you a super powerful jutsu." Naruto's grin came back.

"Hai, Zabuza-sensei!"

"Okay, what you do is transfer a little of your chakra from your body to a spot close to you," Zabuza explained while performing the jutsu. "And you mold the chakra into you."

"Hai, Zabuza-sensei!" Naruto made a ram seal and successfully created 1 bunshin. Naruto grinned at his bunshin, but

"Naruto, good you have successfully made a bunshin, but there is a slight problem with it,"

Naruto looked at his clone, "what's the problem with it?"

Zabuza sighed, "did you fail to notice it has no face?"

Naruto blinked and looked at his clone, indeed there was no face, "oh..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 5 hours later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was panting, struggling to stay awake, "I...I did it...Zabuza-sensei."

"Impressive, kid," Zabuza grinned, even though he didn't show it, Zabuza was shocked, _this kid_...

25 bunshin were surrounding Naruto, "Thanks, Zabuza-sensei..." Naruto fell on his face, unconscious.

Zabuza got over his shock and shrugged, _what do ya expect from the Kyuubi vessel_, Zabuza walked to Naruto and slugged him over his shoulder.

"Zabuza..." Zabuza looked at the kid over his shoulder, "you... better...teach me... that move... tomorrow."

Zabuza grinned, "sure thing kid." Naruto grinned, then lost his grip of conscious. _What a kid_, Zabuza thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: That ends another chappie! Don't forget to visit my profile page, where you can vote in a poll that decides my next story. To vote, send me an email or post a review, 'till then, chow!


End file.
